


Contrivance

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, On the Run, Post-Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “Public displays of aggression or affection tend to deter people,” he says. “We could try that.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> short and essentially useless. was meant for a bigger Thing but that Thing isn't working out. I hope you like it anyway!!

They’re out when it happens; shopping in a local muggle market. They had finally run out of supplies. Severus had tried to make do with what little they had had left, with what they could gather from the earth around them, but it hadn’t been enough in the end.

Plus, Draco had started to complain again, and it was just easier to keep him happy.

Severus had thought they’d make it back to their little abandoned home without being seen, but then he’d spotted the two wizards walking the market, so obviously agents it was almost laughable, and knew it wouldn’t be the case.

“Draco,” he murmurs, eyeing the younger man. “We may be in a bit of trouble.”

Draco doesn’t look up from the row of apples he’s inspecting, but there are traces of worry in his tone when he replies, “The man in the blue coat?”

Severus hums. “And another,” he says, gaze flicking to them before zoning the length of the stalls. He thinks he spots a few more, though he isn’t entirely sure they’re all agents.  The price on their heads is high, however, so he isn’t willing to risk it. “More, too. Probably.”

“Escape route?”

Apparation was out of the question; any use of magic would give them away immediately. Severus looks around, not paying attention as Draco pays for his fruits. There’s an opening near the back they could slip into, but they’d need to make it past the aurors first.

“Follow me,” he says, and Draco complies, standing a little _too close_ to him as they navigate the market. They’re dressed to blend in, to hide, and Severus hopes it’s at least somewhat successful.

“They’re circling. We need them to pass us without realising who we are.”

There’s a silence as they both think, taking slow steps on cobbled floor. Almost hesitantly, Draco turns to him, murmuring as if speaking too loudly would draw attention to them. “Public displays of aggression or affection tend to deter people,” he says. “We could try that.”

“Are you asking me to hit you?” Severus asks, eyebrow raising as he turns to look at Draco. He couldn’t possibly mean the other option. There was absolutely no way he’d—

“No,” Draco replies, and now his nervousness is replaced with a small smirk. There’s a split second pause before he makes up his mind, and he moves swiftly, pressing his back to the nearest wall and dragging Severus with him. Their torsos press together, not even a mere millimetre separating them as the younger man grabs the back of Severus’ neck and pulls his head down slightly, so it’s level with his own. “I’m asking you to kiss me.”

Severus doesn’t get a chance to reply, not that he knows what he’d say. Draco’s lips are on his in the next moment, soft and warm and tasting of something akin to vanilla, and he can’t not kiss back. He presses forward, pushing their bodies further against the building’s side, one hand resting on Draco’s waist while the other rests on the wall next to Draco’s head, the bag of supplies dangling from his arm.

Draco let’s his eyes flutter shut. He doesn’t check to see if the aurors pass them, can’t bring himself to open his eyes in fear of seeing the man in front of him, in fear of rejection. It had been a bold move, and nothing at all like he imagined their first kiss would be. (He’d long since accepted that that was something he thought about; it was too difficult to be in denial). 

Eventually, Severus pulls back to look at him, their faces still close enough for their breath to mingle, warming each other’s skin. He whispers his name, and Draco opens his eyes, looks up at Severus from behind his eyelashes, lip held between his teeth in an attempt to halt the grin forming.

“Draco,” Severus starts, but stops. There’s no time for it now, he thinks. “Tell me they’ve passed, so I can take you home.”

Draco does grin now, sparing a glance behind Severus’ shoulder to see where the supposed agents are. His free hand grabs at the one Severus has against his waist, fingers intertwining with Severus’ as he nods. “I’d say we have a minute before we’re in sight again.”

He thinks there’s a twitch of lips as Severus squeezes his hand, and it fills him with something giddy, something he hasn’t felt in a long time. “Come on, then,” Severus whispers, and Draco laughs a quiet, breathy laugh as he’s pulled to safety.


End file.
